What Fate Is
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Killua and Gon find themselves taken to a new world by a teenager named Zed. The duo agree to help Templar in exchange for being brought back home.
1. New World X Inferno X Trust

**What Fate Is**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Killua and Gon find themselves taken to a new world by a teenager named Zed. The duo agree to help Templar in exchange for being brought back home.

**Before You Read**

I _just_ watched Hunter X Hunter _and_ I read the Manga from where the Anime finished. It was _really_ awesome.

Anyways, I thought I'd write this little fanfiction that no one will probably read. Yeah. No one watches KI-BA and, even if they did, I doubt they was Hunter X Hunter. I am such a loner. Except for my cousin! She watches them, too. But she doesn't read my fanfictions.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 1**

**New World X Inferno X Trust **

Slowly, his blue eyes fluttered open. The brilliant sun blinded him causing him to flinch from the light, close his eyes, and turn onto his side.

The grass swayed to the tune of the wind. The droplets of morning dew soaked into his clothes. He got to his hands and knees, the grass gently rustling as his bare hands and legs placed overbearing weight. The wind tossed his soft, silver hair to and fro.

Again, he opened his eyes, his sight adjusted quickly as usual. "Where am I?" he asked, addressing no one in particular. His gaze scanned the open field and, as he was about ready to explore the area, he spotted someone else, leaning up and rubbing his head. "Gon!"

The boy got to his feet and raced over to Gon. Gon looked up and smiled. "Killua!" Killua helped Gon to his feet and let Gon looked around the field. "Where are we?"

Killua shrugged, his white shirt catching in the breeze and becoming unsettled. "I don't know. What's the last thing you remember?"

Gon tilted his head back and stared at the sky, trying to recall what happened. "We were training in the forest and there was a bright light and...That's all I remember."

The eldest folded his arms in defeat. "You don't remember anymore than me." He looked around the field, trying to piece together a plan to get back to where they were, or at least back home. He considered asking his companion for ideas, but he rendered it useless.

Despite he hadn't been asked, Gon suggested, "Why don't we find a nearby town and ask around?"

Killua sighed at his friend's ridiculous and straight-forward idea. It was better than what he had, which was basically to wander aimlessly. "Fine, fine. Which way should we go?"

Gon thought about it. "Why not that way?" he asked, pointing towards a windmill that stood tall above the trees.

"I guess," Killua muttered. They had been thinking the same thing. It happened all the time. So the two set off in that direction.

…

"When does your shift end?" Zed asked, tilting his head back as he leaned against the receptionist's desk.

"In an hour," Roya sighed. This had been the twentieth time he had asked her in a month. He should have known her schedule by then. In fact, he had been asking ever since she got a job as a nurse. She liked helping people, especially healing patients with her Healing Shard.

Zed, on the other hand, had no job. He lived with Mikki. Since Mikki had such success with his business, Zed hadn't found any need to find a job. However, he was often bored and lonely and was in desperate need of a hobby.

Eventually, he got bored of being bored and lonely and being in desperate need of a hobby and helped out at the clinic just to be around Roya. Sometimes he would help at Mikki's bakery, too. But he normally decided to stay bored and lonely and stay in desperate need of a hobby.

Roya was admit, she was bored, too. There were no new patients in the passed hour. She and Zed had done everything to pass the time; played cards, talked, even a round of eye spy. But time just went slowly, as normal.

Maybe something would happen soon.

…

After walking for what seemed like hours, Gon insisted on taking a break. They both collapsed by a big tree in a small clearing in the forest. "How far is that windmill anyway?" Killua groaned, glad to be off his feet. "It must be huge up close if we've walked this far and we're not even close yet."

Gon silently agreed. He didn't need to say anything; Killua already knew.

"Oi, oi," came a voice from the other side of the field. "Looky what we got here. Two little boys, all alone out here. What a dangerous idea."

The two looked towards the other end of the field, the expression of exhaustion unchanged. "Great. We're already tired and this bozo shows up. Can I just kill him and get it over with?" Killua complained out loud.

"Why would we kill him?" Gon asked, looking at Killua. "He hasn't tried to kill us. Maybe we can ask if he knows a town nearby!"

Before Killua could object, Gon was on his feet and running to the man on the other side of the field. "_Wait_!" Killua cried. "_Are you crazy_?"

"Excuse me, sir," Gon began, turning on his normal charm as Killua raced after him. "Do you know where the nearest town is?"

Killua froze in mid-step and jumped back to narrowly avoid- "A pebble?" The sun glinted off the shiny red shard as he leaned in closer to look at it. Suddenly, it exploded and raging fire shot into the sky. Killua yelped and jumped back to avoid the fire.

Avoiding humans was one thing, but trying to out-do natural phenomenons was another. He landed on his back, fearing for the worst. Gon cried out Killua's name, but Killua knew there was trouble. He leaned up and made eye contact with Gon and screamed one word that would explain everything: "_Ambush!_"

Gon immediately reached for his backpack and drew his fishing rod. Killua glanced down at his legs. They were crusted in burns and blood. He was completely immobile, but he still struggled to his feet. He had to help Gon. Judging from his instincts, there were four; the man who stood before him, the one who attack him, and two others hidden in the forest.

He turned his attention to Gon, who was in head-to-head combat with the man who lured them in. Gon bared a few wounds and cuts himself while the man was unscathed, meaning that Gon wasn't going to win this battle on his own.

Killua got into a defensive battle stance, completely ignoring the pain, trying to figure out where all three ambushers were. It wasn't long before he could track all their movements, plus Gon and his opponent.

_Gon is probably not aware of the other two ambushers in the area,_ he thought to himself, ready to move when need be. _Which means that he has locked onto the other as well, but I'll have to protect him if one of the other two attack him._

One of the ambushers jumped out of the bush from behind him. Killua spun around and sent a kick into the man's stomach, backing it up with electricity. The man was sent flying into a tree, unconscious. "Are you kidding me?" Killua scoffed. "These guys are weak."

"I know, right?" Gon said, walking up to Killua's side. Killua looked back at Gon's former opponent to see what damage had been done.

_Maybe I underestimated Gon. Or overestimated the enemy._ Killua looked himself over once. _Well, I guess we're pretty even, aren't we?_

Gon followed Killua's gaze and frowned at the condition of his legs. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Of course!" Killua chuckled with a smile. The pain went numb, but it was better than the pain still being there.

Gon smiled. "Let's get going, okay?"

Killua nodded, but suddenly stopped when he heard rustling in the leaves. In the leaves? The forest? "Wait a minute," he gasped. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he forgot about-

"_Killua_!"

Time suddenly slowed down. A loud, sudden rustle in the leaves from behind forced Killua's attention. He spun around to see raging flames charging at him. He was paralyzed from the injuries in his legs. Dodging was impossible. Blocking was hopeless.

He was as good as dead.

Suddenly, Gon stepped forward and grabbed Killua by the arms. Killua ignored the inferno hell charging at them to looked back at Gon. He was using his aura to generate enough strength to get Killua out of there but if all his strength was focused into his arms, then he had no friction in his feet and he would be-

Killua was sent flying away from the fire from all of Gon's strength. His eyes never left Gon and he watched, helplessly, as Gon was, instead, hit by the fiery attack. Killua breathed into to call out, anything, but he hit the ground and the wind was knocked out of him.

Gon was blasted back into a tree and the fire dissipated.

Two people, a man and a woman, jumped out of their hiding spots, assuming both boys had either been killed or rendered unconscious. "Damn those kids," the woman scoffed. "They beat both Cooper and Kippy."

"Hold on, Tess," the man muttered. "They were weak to begin with. And so are you; you hit the other kid. Now attacking them was useless."

Tess scoffed. "So let's kill them."

Killua struggled to get to a kneel, which was more painful than he expected. "D-damn you," he cursed, struggling to his feet.

"Hey," Tess chuckled, watching as Killua forced himself to stand. "He's a real fighter."

"Shut your mouth," Killua hissed. "You hurt Gon. I'm going to kill you." He looked up at the two and they both stumbled backward. The dark emptiness in his eyes overwhelmed them, and they both knew at that very instant what they spoke last was their last.

…

Zed groaned in boredom. "How much longer?" he whined.

Roya sighed. He was utterly hopeless for a guy who saved the world. He couldn't even tell the time by a clock. "Fifteen minutes," she said.

"God, this is taking for_ever_!"

Roya couldn't help but chuckle at the remark. Zed was such a child sometimes. He whined, he complained, he stole Mikki's bread on a daily basis, but it was pretty tough to stay mad at him. Sometimes, she jerked his collar around by pretending to stay mad at him just to see what he would do when he was desperate.

The result? He followed her _everywhere_ until she forgave him. One night, he actually walked into her room and sat down and watched her just to scare the crap out of her when she woke up. He did it as a practical joke, in which he figured bringing a sense of humor to the situation would help.

Roya smiled. He was so childish.

Suddenly, there was footsteps and a shadow showed through the tinted glass door. Roya looked and waited for the one to open the door. Instead, the stranger burst through the door and collapsed onto the ground.

Roya got to her feet while Zed stepped to examine who had come through. "They're...children," he said as several nurses came to the door. The boys were both severely injured and obviously in need of medical attention.

The nurses reached for one of the boys, the one with black hair, but the silver-haired boy sprung into action and jumped at them. The boy didn't attack but the nurses retreated anyway. "Don't touch him!" he demanded. "I won't let you hurt Gon!"

Zed watched from a distance. The silver-haired child was soaked in blood. His legs were covered in third-degree burns and they were still bleeding. He knew it wouldn't be long before he passed out. His gaze turned to the unconscious one, Gon the other called him. He was unconscious, bleeding from third-degree burns from the chest. He would die without attention.

Zed's big question was, however, where did the blood on the silver one's face come from?

The conscious boy hovered over Gon like a cat to it's child. He stumbled once before regaining his posture. A moment passed. "Y-you!" he called, pointing at Roya. "G-get something to help him."

Roya nodded and began to walk over to them. Zed noticed that the silver-haired boy was so intent on the girl that he ignored everyone else. Slowly, Zed began to circle around the two boys. Roya noticed this without looking and decided to keep the boy as distracted as possible.

"I have to do this, okay? Is that okay?" she asked. The boy hesitated for a moment then nodded. His gaze cast towards Zed who stopped at that moment. It was obvious now that the boy wasn't going to let him out of his sight.

Roya pulled her Healing Shard out and motioned for the boy to move. She brought the Shard to Gon's chest and it began to glow. The boy leaned forward to get a better look at what was happening. "What's your name?" Roya asked, chuckling at how curious the boy was.

The boy looked up at her. "Killua," he said. "My name is Killua. What's yours?"

"Roya," she replied. "I like your name, Killua. It's nice to meet you."

Killua seemed to have loosened up, as if he realized they weren't a threat. He said the only thing that came to mind. "It's nice to meet you, too." A moment passed and Killua was beginning to see results. He smiled, leaning forward and waiting for Gon to wake up.

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" Roya asked, earning Killua's attention.

"We were attacked by these people," he said. "They had these strange abilities. They kept making fire appear out of nowhere. I guess they're transmuters." Roya wanted to ask what a transmuter was, but she knew it would take the attention away from the story, so she nodded and told him to continue. "First, they sent a bomb out and it exploded by me. I was injured. Gon, however, started fighting the other guy and I took out an ambusher.

"However, I forgot about the other two hiding in the forest. As we were walking away, Gon noticed the fire ability again. It was going to hit me but..." His voice trailed off and his bangs fell over his eyes, the blue gems no longer visible in the white locks. "...he threw me across the field and got hit himself. Then I..."

He waited for a moment. "...Then I...lost it..."

_Lost it?_ Zed repeated in his mind.

Then, Gon coughed, earning everyone's attention. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around. "Huh? Killua? Where are we?"

"Gon! You're okay!" Killua gasped, leaning forward to look at his injuries, only to find there were none.

Gon smiled. He looked over to Roya and smiled even brighter. "Hi," he said.

Killua wrapped an arm around Gon's shoulders. "She's Roya. She's the one who healed you."

"Really?" Gon gasped, looking astonished. "How?"

Killua shrugged. "I guess she's an Emitter. Or can an Enhancer heal, too?"

Gon shook his head. "Emitter Definitely an Emitter." They nodded in agreement.

Roya ignored the conversation (she'd ask about it later). Gon and Killua exchanged a couple words, when Zed noticed something was off.

"Hey, we should ask around about York New," Gon suggested.

Killua took a deep breath, then another, until it became a natural part of his breath. "Okay," he muttered between pants.

"Are you okay?" Gon asked. Killua nodded before collapsing to his side. Gon gasped and tried to wake Killua up, but he remained unconscious.

Zed folded his arms. "His injuries are catching up to him. You better heal him, Roya."

She nodded and used her Healing Shard again to heal Killua's legs. At that point, she decided to ask Gon's side of the story. It was the same as the first, except he had no idea what happened after he was knocked out. Wanting to get to a deeper part of the story, she asked about the blood.

"What?" Gon asked. He turned and looked Killua over, noting all the blood that wasn't there before. "Oh." He was silent for a moment. Then he smiled at her. "It's probably just mine. No need to worry."

Roya nodded.

It wasn't long before Killua was healed. Both boys celebrated that they were okay. Zed almost couldn't believe that, when they came in, one seemed helpless and the other was a protective predator. Now it seemed as though they were both normal children with their innocence in tacked.

Zed knew there was more to their story than met the eye. His expression remained the same. Then he smiled. Even if they were lying or keeping something to themselves, it was good to seem them healed and happy. Who did it remind him of? Sagiri. It had to have been Sagiri.

But what were two innocent boys doing in a forest?

…

Laughter echoed of the lime walls of the cave. "If things go as planned, I will rule this world. Then the next. And the next!" The woman chuckled evilly. "Where all men have failed, I will succeed."


	2. Exchange X Information X New World

**What Fate Is**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Killua and Gon find themselves taken to a new world by a teenager named Zed. The duo agree to help Templar in exchange for being brought back home.

**Before You Read**

Yay!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 2**

**Exchange X Information X New World**

Killua chased Gon down the street, Zed and Roya walking behind them. "Hey!" Zed called out when the two were too far ahead and they reached their destination. "In here!"

Gon laughed and began after Zed when Killua stopped him. "Let's have a race!" he said. "The loser has to...hm..."

"You'll have to do one thing for me!" Gon suggested.

Killua looked up. "_I'll_ have to do one thing?" he gasped.

"Yeah!" Gon chuckled, beginning down the street. "Cause I'm gonna win!"

Killua gasped. "You cheater!" he cried out, racing after his friend (who made it to Zed and Roya before Killua).

Gon cheered and celebrated. "Now you have to do one thing for me!"

"That's not fair!" Killua whined.

"Winning is winning, no matter how you look at it," Zed chuckled, walking into the bakery.

Killua groaned in defeat and walked into the bakery after the rest.

"Mikki!" Zed addressed, waving and smiling as he approached his friend behind the till.

A teen at the till looked up and smiled. It took every ounce of Killua's willpower not to comment on "Mikki"s appearance. He chuckled at his inside joke (and earned an odd glare from Gon).

Mikki shrugged off the awkwardness of the atmosphere and walked around his till to approach Zed. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good," Zed replied. "Uh, yeah. This is Killua and Gon."

Gon waved while Killua turned away, hands over his mouth and snickering like a little girl. Mikki looked at the others who just shrugged. Gon leaned forward, covering the side of his mouth so Killua couldn't hear him and whispered to Mikki, "He's trying not to insult you."

Mikki blinked twice before shrugging off the comment. "Where are they from?"

"Dunno," Roya replied. "We only met them five minutes ago. Hey, Gon. Where _are_ you from?"

Gon looked up at her. "Whale Island," he said."

Suddenly, Zed was on the ground. Roya and Mikki stared wide-eyed at the white-haired warrior who was wide-eyed himself. "You're not kidding?" he gasped.

Roya shook her head, looking baffled. "Zed, what's wrong with you?"

"If I'm right," Zed began, crossing his legs and pressing down on his knees, leaning forward. At first, Roya thought he was going to hurt himself thinking (in which she would be surprised, and Killua wouldn't either under his own opinion) but then he finally spoke again. "He's from the same world I am!"

"_What_?" Roya yelled, her voice reaching a note Zed was sure only dogs could hear.

Mikki moaned and rubbed his temples as if he had to figure out a whole family tree. Suddenly, Killua burst into laughter before lowering his enjoyment to simple giggles. "Just as I thought," he said, finally recovering from his laugh attack with a sigh. "We're in another dimension."

Gon glared at Killua like he was crazy. "Another dimension?" he repeated.

"Yep," Killua confirmed with a nod. "That would explain why those people were able to throw those fire things at us. They weren't Transmuters; they had different ways of using their Nen."

"Or different abilities altogether," Zed said, standing up and trying to sound smart. "You have no clue what a Shard Caster is, do you?"

The boys looked at each other.

Suddenly, Roya caught on. "Yeah. If you tell us what Nen is, and this Transmuter, then we're tell you about Shard Casters."

Gon looked back at Killua, who nodded once, then turned back. "Okay. Sounds good."

"Not here, please," Mikki said. "You guys can go to my place. I'll be there in a minute; I want to know what's going on, too."

Killua scoffed and turned away. "He's a child younger than me," he muttered under his breath. "He _has_ to be gay..."

…

Mikki set a plate of bread on the table where everyone (but Zed, naturally) sat. Zed chose to rest on the bench by the window which wasn't too far from the group.

"You first," Killua said, taking a piece of bread from the table and munching on it. He looked at the bread, slightly shocked then looked at Mikki. He nodded. "Good bread."

"Thanks."

"You see this marking here?" Roya began, pointing to the blue orb on her neck. "This proves you are a Shard Caster. It holds are your Shards for you." Killua and Gon looked at each other than back at Roya. "Shards are small, little orbs that, depending on the color, can become fire, water, earth, or electricity."

"Hey, just like you!" Gon laughed, poking Killua in the arm, who just reached for another piece of bread.

He bit off a piece then turned his attention to Roya. "Can you control all of them?" Killua asked through a full mouth.

Roya leaned back in slight disgust before deciding to answer his question. "No, only one or two."

Killua swallowed the food in his mouth and thought about this for a minute. "I see," he said.

"Now," Zed began, leaning forward for the next part. "What is Nen?"

Gon turned and smiled at him. "Life force," he replied simply. "You can use your aura to attack and defend. It's a little complicated, but we got it after a while. There is Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu, the four basic uses of Nen."

"And then there are the advanced techniques; Shu, En, Ken, In, Gyo, Ko, and Ryu," Killua added. "And then there are Ultimate Techniques."

"Depending on your Nen type, that is."

"You can be either an Enhancer, Manipulator, Emitter, Transmuter, Conjurer, Specialist."

"Enhancers can enhance their attacks using Nen."

"Manipulators can control objects or living things."

"Emitters can shoot out Nen!"

"Transmuters can change the quality of their aura, like change into a solid or something."

"Conjurers can create things."

"And Specialists can control all of these things."

They both took a deep breath and said simultaneously, "But there are limits."

"Conjurers can create things but it can't be invincible," Killua explained.

"Kurapika explained that he puts limits on his chains, it will become very strong," Gon added.

"He said that his chain is unbreakable to _only _Phantom Troupes. Also putting a penalty on something makes it stronger."

"Kurapika said that if he uses his judgment chain on anyone else, he'll die. So that makes his chains more powerful."

Killua nodded then turned and munch on, yet another, piece of bread.

Roya, Mikki, and Zed paused to absorb all the information that was just given to them. Obviously, Nen was far more confusing than Shards, hence why it took them so little time to understand about Shards. "So, what kind of Nen users are you?" Zed asked, trying to recall all the Nen types.

"I'm an Enhancer," Gon said.

Killua swallowed another piece of bread. "I'm a Transmuter."

"We were born this way."

"Some characteristics go with their Nen type."

"Trasmuters can lie very well."

"Enhancers are very straight forward."

Zed shook his head to chase off confusion. "Can you stop doing that?"

"What?" Gon asked, obviously not getting it.

"Finishing each other's sentences. It's really confusing and annoying."

Killua took another piece of bread. "We're done anyway." Then he bit into the bread and swallowed it. "Maybe we could show you our Hatsu later."

Gon nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah."

A moment passed and Killua blinked and Roya noticed that his eyes had changed color, from dark blue to a rainbow-like appearance. He looked back at Zed, then Mikki, then Roya. He blinked again and his eyes reverted back to deep sea blue. "Just as I thought," he said.

"What was that?" Roya asked, sounding concerned.

"All your Nen is focused on your markings," Killua explained. "You guys couldn't use Nen if we tried to teach you." Zed frowned then looked outside. "Except for you."

Everyone looked at Killua, slightly confused. Killua stared at Zed like he knew Zed was hiding a secret. "You're Nen is also focused in your eyes, like your using Gyo but not. You're eyes aren't naturally blue. Also, you have too much Nen focused in your left arm. Another form of Gyo, much similar to Gon's Jajanken technique. Either you know what your doing or you don't. Or maybe a bit of both?"

Gon switched his gaze between Killua and Zed. He looked back at Roya and shrugged. _He has no idea what's going on?_ Roya wondered to herself. _I guess this is just a "Killua" thing, then._

Zed just stared back at him, looking as though he had been wanting to avoid this but Killua had just forced it upon him. He turned away after a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

Killua sighed and reached for another piece of bread. "Sure you don't." He frowned when there was no more bread left.

"I guess you'll be staying in Templar for a while," Roya said standing up. "which means you'll need a place to stay."

Mikki and Zed exchanged uncertain looks then Mikki sighed. "They can stay here," he offered. "We still have the two spare beds, remember?"

Roya nodded. "Sounds good." There was a moment of silence when Roya got an idea. "Hey, you know, the Joust is tomorrow."

Gon gasped and smiled. "You mean like knights and horses and stuff?" he asked, sounding excited.

"I imagine it's a tournament of some sort," Killua said in a very Kurapika-like way. Then he smirked and looked at Roya from the corner of his eye. "But it _does_ sound like fun."

Zed sighed. "Are non-Shard Casters allowed to enter?"

"We're about to find out," Roya chuckled, beginning out the front door.

Gon frowned. "So no knights or horses?" Then he smiled, adding hopefully, "Is it a Rock-Paper-Scissors contest?"

Killua face-palmed.


	3. Mystery X Joust X Eyes

**What Fate Is**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Killua and Gon find themselves taken to a new world by a teenager named Zed. The duo agree to help Templar in exchange for being brought back home.

**Before You Read**

Last chapter was boring. This one will be better!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 3**

**Mystery X Joust X Eyes**

Killua yawned and collapsed on the bed. His room was just down the hall from Gon's. Zed slept downstairs on the bench (which Gon laughed at since there was a bed _right there_ in the room, but Zed explained it was something he got used to and didn't want to change it).

He chuckled at the odd situation he and Gon were in. What was even weirder was that Zed was also stuck here, too, but something didn't seem right. His aura, his Nen, was different from anything he had ever seen before. It was so strong, as if two beings were inside that one teen's body.

What was even weirder was his eyes. Bright, sky blue. A color that reminded him of an endless sky. Of freedom. But, above all, that wasn't his natural eye color. Killua wasn't sure how he could tell. He guessed it was much like Kurapika wearing black contacts, yet it wasn't the same.

He groaned and rubbed his head, a throbbing pain coursing through his mind as he tried to figure out just what was up with that guy. Zed wasn't..._normal_.

But, then again, neither was he.

…

The morning sun peered through the window, sun rays upon his eyelashes. His deep sea eyes opened to the sun, instantly adjusting to the light. He sat up and looked around, barely recalling the previous day's events.

Killua quickly changed into his clothes - a burgandy, long sleeved undershirt, a light lavander over shirt with a v-neck, beige jeans, and his favorite shoes - and hurried downstairs. The house was silent, but the smell of baking bread caught his attention. Then humming.

He followed his nose (and the hums) to the kitchen, where Mikki was baking some bread. Killua blinked in disbelief and disgust before ducking behind the wall before Mikki could see him. _What is he, a housewife?_ He muttered disapprovingly in his head before silently running down the hall and out the front door. He spotted Zed in the front lawn, practicing with his sword.

Killua noticed that there were three red spheres in the sword. _That must be what powers the blade,_ he though to himself. It wasn't long before Zed spotted him then waved slightly. Killua walked over, keeping an eye on the blade. "Morning," Zed said.

"Uh, yeah," Killua muttered, giving a small wave.

Zed put away his sword then smirked. "Roya managed to figure out a way to get you and Gon into the Joust, that is, if you're still in."

Killua chuckled. "Yeah. I'm in. Sounds like fun."

Zed nodded. "Sounds good."

…

The day was sunny, beautiful, and unforgivingly bright. The arena was bright with the sky stretching out over them. A stone battle field rested in the middle surrounded by a ring of water. Killua was mildly impressed by the set up and even more impressed by how fast the introductions were.

There was a total of five rounds with sixteen matches in the first round. There were thirty-two people competing that year, which Roya explained was very common.

Killua and Gon watched the matches to examine what opponents they may face in the future and to get a better idea of the tournament itself. Killua was appalled by how weak the competition seemed. Gon, on the other hand, was just enjoying the fight.

Both boys got a good laugh when Mikki's turn came round (Killua then understood why Mikki _really_ didn't want to enter in the Joust and silently dubbed him the Helpless Housewife). Gon tried to cheer Mikki up by giving congratulations, but Killua's background snickering didn't help much.

Zed stepped up to his fight. The fight was over before anyone knew it. Gon frowned and looked at Killua, who remained expressionless. "Show-off," he muttered when he could feel Gon's gaze on him. Gon chuckled, slightly amused by his friend's hidden jealousy.

When Roya went up a match later, the two watched very closely. Gon cheered her on while Killua just examined the fight much like a judge would for a competition. _Her opponent is wide open on the left side, but her balance is unsteady. If she steps back, she'll regain her composure, but will leave her open for attack..._ and so one and so forth.

Finally, Roya won her match and returned to the group. "Hey, Gon!" she yelled after a couple rounds of chatting. "You're up next!"

Gon smiled and pumped his fist in the air. "Okay! I'll see you after the match!" And he ran out onto the field. Killua got as good as a spot as he could. He did _not_ want to miss this fight.

Gon stood on one end the ring while his opponent, a bulky looking man, stood on the other. "Round 1, Match 14: Gon vs. Walder," a man announced over the speaker. "Begin!"

Mikki frowned. "Didn't Walder make it to the Semi-Finals last year?" he asked as Gon had his usual 'I'm stronger than I look' chat with Walder.

"Yeah," Roya muttered. "Do you think Gon will be okay?"

Killua chuckled. "This fight will be over very quickly," he said.

Zed leaned against a post not far from the rest of the team. "You don't doubt him that much, do you?"

Killua looked back at Zed and gave a confident smirk. "Did I say Gon was going to lose?" He turned and looked back out onto the field where Walder had enough of talking and charged at Gon.

Gon just stood there, frowning. He quietly stood there. To the human eye, he was just waiting, but Killua knew exactly what he was doing. He was looking for weaknesses, where the Shard Caster's mark was, and seeing how much power Walder had.

All that could be found out using Gyo.

Gon jumped in the air when Walder was close enough, and fast enough, and, in one swift move, and dropped a kick on the back of Walder's neck. The giant man fell to the ground, unconscious.

The audience was silent.

Gon took this as a bad thing and asked, over the distance, "Zed, are knock-outs allowed?"

Suddenly, the crowd burst into laughter and cheers.

"Winner: Gon!" the announcer yelled. Gon sighed with relief and trotted off the ring. As Killua passed Gon to go out onto waiting for his turn after the next match (and for the last match of the round), they gave a high-five and exchanged no words. "Round 1, Match 16. Final Match of Round 1. Killua vs. Gunner. Begin!"

Suddenly, Gunner fell down. Killua smirked, turned, and walked out of the ring. Everyone blinked in confused and disbelief.

Several medics ran out onto the ring. "W-what just h-happened?" Roya stuttered, looking bewildered.

Gon blinked and looked at them. "Didn't you see it?' he asked. "Killua just won."

"Killua won?" Mikki repeated. "But Gunner just fell down."

Gon shook his head slowly, like he didn't understand why they were so stupid. "No. Killua kicked him in the stomach then got him on the back of the head. I guess it was too fast for you guys to see." Then he ran off and congratulated Killua on his win.

"Winner: Killua!" the announcer yelled when the medics came to the conclusion Killua had, indeed, hit Gunner too quickly for anyone to see.

There was a break between the first and second round. Mikki had been the only person who had lost in the second round and so decided to try and sell some bread while watching their matches.

"Round 2, Match 2: Robes vs. Poe. Begin!"

Killua chuckled at the man named Robes, questioning his gender by the make-up and hair style. He slipped this joke to Zed, who chuckled as well. Roya, who over heard it, shot Zed a warning glare before telling Killua off (who later found out Robes was a "friend" of Zed and Roya's, although Zed used the word "ally" instead).

Robes won, naturally. Roya cooed over Robes' "grace and ability" while Zed frowned and glanced away. Killua and Gon looked at each other, obviously sharing the same thoughts.

A couple rounds later was Zed's fight. "Round 2, Match 4: Zed vs. Matlock. Begin!"

Killua frowned when Zed swiftly won another fight.

"Round 2, Match 5: Roya vs. Lucian. Begin!"

Since it seemed like the only real match that was interesting (Zed and Gon's were too swift and the other people were just unbelievably weak), Killua, again, criticized every little thing Roya and her opponent did.

In the end, it was Lucian who won. Mikki clapped anyway, although in a sympathetic, kind way. Everyone congratulated her and told her she did a good job. Killua, as usual, didn't appear much help until he said, "You lost when you left your right side open." Then he walked away to watch another match.

Gon was up after the match following Roya's.

"Round 2, Match 7: Gon vs. Carol. Begin!"

Carol made the first move by casting a Water Shard. Gon blinked twice, taken by surprise of the sudden attack. In the last second, he crossed his arms and enhanced the Nen in them. The water deflected and disappeared, but when Gon looked up, Carol was already on him with her sword.

Gon jumped back to avoid a cut then reached forward and caught her blade when she came down with it again. He threw it behind him, in which Carol let go, and the blade went flying into the water. Gon rushed forward, ready to attack, when she yelled, "I give up!"

Gon stopped immediately and the crowd burst into cheers and applause.

Carol sighed and bowed her head. "That was a good fight," she heard over the yells of the crowd. She looked up to see Gon smiling. She smiled back.

"Thanks, you, too!"

Gon skipped off the stage and Killua stepped on. Gon suddenly turned around, noticing something off about his friend. His eyes had been covered by his silver bangs.

Killua's opponent stepped on. "Round 2, Match 8. Final Match of Round 2. Killua vs. Kade. Begin!" Kade rushed forward but stopped as soon as Killua looked up.

His eyes were lifeless and lethal.


	4. Suspisions X Theory X Semi Finals

**What Fate Is**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Killua and Gon find themselves taken to a new world by a teenager named Zed. The duo agree to help Templar in exchange for being brought back home.

**Before You Read**

Last chapter had a cliffhanger. What's with Killua? Is he gonna win or lose? Find out!

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 4**

**Suspicions X Theory X Semi-Finals**

Kade slowly backed up, suddenly fearing for his life. Killua stared at him with the look only a killer could give. "Give up now," he demanded, his voice barely audioable.

Suddenly, Kade turned around, screaming, and ran off the ring. Killua smirked, the life returning to his eyes. He took a deep breath and folded his arms, looking smug. "Good choice," he said, then turned and walked off the ring.

"Winner: Killua!"

There was a break between the second and third round, which Zed took the time to ask Killua what just happened while Roya and Mikki continued to congratulate Gon on his win. Killua shrugged at Zed's question before running to Gon and congratulating him and apologizing for not saying anything before.

_If Killua thinks he's the only one suspicious about someone, he has another thing coming to him,_ Zed thought to himself.

Killua stole a piece of bread from Mikki when he wasn't looking and happily ate it, hungry from all the boring matches and fights. Mikki accused Zed, which Killua got a kick out of.

Everyone missed the first matches, in which Robes won. Zed walked up in his third match.

"Round 3, Match 2: Zed vs. Logan. Begin!"

Killua watched the match carefully. The match seemed pretty even at first. Then, all of a sudden, it was like Zed started _trying_. In several swift moves, Logan's weapon was beyond his hands and he was in a position in which the only way out was to say, "I give up."

"Winner: Zed."

Zed sighed and help his opponent up before exiting the arena. He wasn't even sweating! "Isn't he amazing?" Roya asked, a little on the dreamy side.

Killua choked on the last piece of bread he was eating. Wasn't she going on about how much she loved Robes earlier? Then he chuckled to himself. So it wasn't completely one-sided...

"Hey, look! Lucian is going!" Gon pointed out as two men entered the ring. He blinked than gasped. "Killua! Use Gyo!"

Killua blinked then his eyes widened in astonishment. "That can't be," he whispered, however it didn't escape the others' ears.

"What can't be?" Mikki asked.

"He's a Nen User. Lucian is a Nen User."

Roya shook her head. "But you said that Shard Casters can't be Nen Users."

"That was just a theory," Killua replied. "All Nen goes straight to the markings of a Shard Caster, because that is where all their power is stored. I guess Lucian figured out how to take that Nen around his marking and expand it to different parts of the body. Question is, what sort of Nen User is he?

"I'm assuming a Shard Caster is some sort of Emitter or Conjurer, but it is also possible for them to be Specialists. If that is the case, a Shard Caster can become very powerful in the Nen world, if they know how to use and expand Nen. And, if so, Lucian can be a very dangerous, very powerful person."

They stared at him in awe. Gon started squealing like he couldn't wait to fight the guy, which was true. "Just how strong, huh, Killua?"

Killua looked over his shoulder at Gon. "To give you an idea, I'd say maybe stronger than my Dad." He looked back at Lucian, who had been standing there, waiting for the fight to begin. "But that's just a theory."

"Round 3, Match 3: Lucian vs. Erik. Begin!"

Lucian rushed forward with great speed. Erik responded by sending several Earth Shards his way. Lucian threw a fist through the sand and into Erik's face, who was sent flying backwards.

_The power of an Enhancer,_ Killua though to himself. _Did he chose to be an Enhancer?_

Erik got back to his feet and drew his sword. He charged blindly at Lucian, who jumped to the side and sent a strong kick into Erik's back. Erik collapsed onto the ground, his sword flying through the air. Lucian threw out his hand, even though the sword was far out of reach.

And the sword responded, flying down and stabbing into the Earth beside Erik's head, shaving a few hairs from his scalp. "I give up!" Erik cried, running off the ring.

"Winner: Lucian!"

"He's an Enhancer and a Manipulator," Killua growled.

Gon nodded. He knew, too.

Both boys sighed. "Well, it's my match," Killua said, heading towards to the ring.

"Yeah, me, too," Gon replied when both boys stopped. "Is there two rings going on at the same time?"

Zed chuckled. "No," he said. "You guys are fighting each other."

Suddenly, the young Nen Users were chatting at a million miles a minute to decide who would go on and who wouldn't."But I really wanna go, Killua!" Gon whined.

"No, I'm gonna fight Lucian. He might be too strong for you."

"That's the point!"

"Gon!"

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!"

"Ugh. Fine."

As the boys prepared to play a round of Rock-Paper-Scissors, Roya stepped in. "Why don't you guys just fight each other? It will be fun. It's not like you have to kill each other or anything."

Killua glared at her. "I'm not fighting Gon!" he hissed. "Not in a million years! Now, let us play the game."

After a couple rounds, there was one to finally settle it. "First is Rock!"

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

They paused for a moment. Gon looked around for Killua's right hand only to find Killua switched hand. He looked at his tightly closed fist and Killua's out stretched hand. Paper beat rock. "No way!" Gon gasped. "You did it _again_?"

Killua laughed. "Yeah! You have to forfeit! I win! Ha ha!"

"No, no! Again!"

"Gon! We settled it already! You'll have another chance next year."

"Aw!"

It wasn't long before Gon returned, pouting and grumbling.

"Gon has forfeit! Winner: Killua! The semi-finals will begin shortly!"

Zed whistled at the groans from the audience. "I guess they wanted to see who was stronger: Gon or Killua."

Roya agreed. "To be honest, I did, too."

"Who's ready for the Semi-Finals?" Mikki cheered.

Gon continued to pout and grumbled until Mikki gave him from free bread, in which he was happy all over again.

Killua started at Lucian on the other side of the room. He gave him the chills. There was something about him that made him seem dangerous. Not to say Killua was scared, heaven forbid it, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to be cautious.

That man had defied all his theories about Shard Casters and Nen. Was Lucian even...Then it hit him. Killua chuckled. He had been right along.

Lucian looked over at Killua who stiffened and looked back onto the ring. Lucian walked up to Killua, his blue eyes intense and fierce. He place a large hand on Killua's shoulder. "You better forfeit. I would hate to have to kill you."

Killua didn't reply. Completely ignored him. Lucian turned and walked away. That guy was something else. The feel of his hand on his shoulder...like he was reading him or something. He took a deep breath. That guy was nothing. He would burn that bridge when he got to it.

"Semi-Finals, Match 1: Zed vs. Robes," the voice announced through the speakers. Killua stared at the ring as the gay man and Zed walked out onto the ring.

"This outta be good," Mikki said.

Gon chuckled at the idea of Zed losing to Robes. Losing just didn't seem like a thing Zed would do, not with the amount of strength, skill, and speed he had. But, then again, he hadn't been keeping an eye on Robes. "Who do you think will win? Zed or Robes?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Zed," Mikki and Roya answered in unison.

Gon nodded. He would have to agree with that. Killua didn't reply. He was lost in thought about his fight with Lucian. Would he win or lose? He shifted uncomfortably on the column he leaned against.

"Begin!"

Zed charged at Robes, his sword ready. Then at the last second, he dove to the side and sent several Fire Shards at Robes. Suddenly, it burst into a raging fire.

Killua and Gon looked at each other in shock. That was the exact same attack that got them in the forest when they first arrived at Templar. But from what they learned, more than one person could have a Water, Earth, Fire, or Lightening Shard, but at least they had their proof their attackers were Shard Casters.

Robes tried to match the fire with his Lightening Shards. Then their sword met, the sound echoing through the ring.

Zed ducked under Robes' blade before spinning around and swiping Robes off his feet. He cast another Fire Shard, only one this time, and pressed it firmly into Robes' side. It exploded and both fighters were blown away from each other.

Robes had taken more damage than Zed, obviously, but he continued to attack as though it was nothing, as though the fight had just started again.

Again and again, the swords clashed and Shards were cast. Suddenly, Robes threw a Shard into the air. Killua and Gon raised an eyebrow. What sort of Shard was it and what use was it in the air?

The small Shard became a giant monster and both boys gulped at the thought of fighting. They switched on their Gyo and examined it. "They're real," Killua whispered to himself. "Does that mean Shard Casters are Conjurers?" Conjurers of natural elements _and_ giant monsters? What the heck was going on here?

Zed almost ignored the giant creature until it attacked him. He reached for the back of his hand and shouted, "Rambos!" Another giant creature appeared.

"_What the hell?_" Killua practically screamed.

This caught Roya's attention. She turned and looked at the two boy's expressions. They hadn't really been paying attention to many fights. Spirits were used all the time in the Joust. Had this been the first time they saw one?

The two monsters started fighting as soon as Robes and Zed's swords clashed again. After another couple minutes of fighting, Zed backed off and tossed away his sword. The whole crowd gasped in surprise.

Zed made the motion of reaching out and grabbing something from the air and a beautiful, blue spear appeared in his grip. "Thought I would chose something a normal Shard Caster couldn't have. Against you, Robes," He took a stance and smirked. "I think I'll need it."

And he charged again.

"Can all Shard Casters do that?" Gon asked.

Roya shook her head. "Make a weapon out of the air like that? No. Zed is the only one who can do that. He's special."

"Yeah," Killua muttered. "I know."

Robes slashed at Zed, but Zed caught the blade in his lance and spun the lance so the sword flew out of Robes' hands and into the water. At the same time, Ramdos blew fire onto Belladona and Belladona disappeared.

Zed stepped forward and pressed the blade against Robes' throat. Robes put his hands in the air and sighed, yet still smiling. "That was a fair and fun fight, my friend. You've come a long way. I give up."

The crowd roared in cheers and applause. Gon and Killua cheered and clapped along with Mikki and Roya.

Zed got back and everyone crowed around him, telling him what a good job he did. _Everyone_. In the room got up and congratulated him.

"Okay..." Killua muttered, sounding a bit freaked out.

"Robes is supposed to be really strong and unbeatable," Mikki said, walking beside Gon and Killua. "Of course, Zed beat him, so that makes him...stronger, I guess."

"A hero?" Gon asked.

Mikki shook his head. "Nah, he's already one." Then he disappeared to say good job to Zed.

Gon sighed. "Already a hero? What did this guy do?"

Killua shrugged. "Beats me," he muttered.

"Hey, Killua!" Roya called. "It's your turn. You're the last match in the Semi-Finals."

Killua took a deep breath. "Yeah. I know." He walked out into the ring. Why was he so nervous? He could handle this guy!

On the other side of the ring stood Lucian; tall. Short, messy, red hair. Strong firm build and armor. What was his weapon? "You should have quit when you had the chance," Lucian called over the silence of the ring. "It's not too late."

"I'm not quitting," Killua replied.

Lucian inhaled deeply. "Then this will be your last fight."

Killua shook his head. Lucian was threatening to kill him. Was killing allowed in this competition?

"Semi-Finals, Match 2. Final match of the Semi-Finals. Killua vs. Lucian."

Killua and Lucian took a stance.

"Begin!"


	5. Killua X Lucian X Finals

**What Fate Is**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Killua and Gon find themselves taken to a new world by a teenager named Zed. The duo agree to help Templar in exchange for being brought back home.

**Before You Read**

Yes. One big fight scene! Are you gonna love it? Hope so!

Also, I know Killua doesn't yell out his attack names, but I'm doing for the sake of the epicness of the fic, okay? Deal with it!

Also, brownie points for anyone who can guess what song Killua is singing!

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 5**

**Killua X Lucian X Finals**

"Semi-Finals, Match 2. Final match of the Semi-Finals. Killua vs. Lucian. Begin!"

Lucian rushed forward, readying his fist for a tough punch. Killua jumped into the air, using all his Nen into his feet to force his jump high, and leaped over Lucian. When Killua was just over Lucian, Lucian jumped into the air using the same technique and jumped to Killua's height, staring him in the eyes.

Killua pushed his feet against Lucian and tried to jump backwards to escape his situation but Lucian grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. Killua had just enough time to twist and spin the air to land on all fours. Lucian dove after Killua, moving all his Nen into a killer kick. Killua jumped back into the air and Lucian's kick dug into the ground.

Just as Killua landed on the other side of the ring, Lucian reached behind his left shoulder and sent several Lightening Shards Killua's way. Killua, again, dodged the Shards. _He has me on the defensive,_ Killua thought to himself while he was on the air. _If I don't change my tactics, I'm going to lose!_

Lucian jumped up after Killua, ready for another Neb-infused punch. Killua leaned his right shoulder back than threw something forward at Lucian. It hit Lucian dead-center of his forehead. Lucian fell backward onto his back...then smiled. Killua landed on the ground and retracted his five-pound yo-yo. Lucian's smirk disappeared.

He got to his feet and stared at Killua. "You're good," he muttered. "I wasn't expecting that."

"You're a Nen User _and_ a Shard Caster," Killua growled. "My theories really _are_ wrong. Shard Casters _can_ be Nen Users. You're a specialist. You used both Enhancer and Manipulator abilities. Shard Casters are specialists."

Lucian nodded. "Good work, boy. No one without the background knowledge of Nen would have known, and even the average Nen User wouldn't be able to figure that out on his own. Tell me. What sort of Nen User are you?"

Killua hesitated for a moment. "I'm a Transmuter," he replied finally.

"Is that so?" Lucian pondered. "How very interesting. And your friend is an Enhancer, as I take it?"

Killua slowly nodded.

"Amazing." He reached up and pulled on his hair. At first, Killua was expect his hand to stop with the tug of hair, but instead, the hair went with his hand. Like it was...a wig?

Long, black hair flowed from his scalp. _Her_ scalp. Lucian was... "A _girl_?" Killua gasped, looking shocked.

"Yes," she muttered, closing her eyes and shaking her hair out of dust and itches from the wig.. "I'm really a girl, but don't make that change the quality of this battle. This might be interesting. I've never fought a _Transmuter_ before." She opened her eyes. "I'm going to start trying now. I'm sorry if you die in the process."

Killua took a stance. That only meant he would have to try, too. He had been holding back...right?

Lucian charged forward, faster than Killua had been expecting. He jumped back, then to the side. Lucian followed him, only preparing another Nen-infused attack. _She's only doing exactly as she did before. She's only using Enhancer techniques._

Suddenly, Lucian disappeared. Killua stopped moving then looked around. _Wait! En!_ He closed his eyes and activated his En. It wasn't very far. In fact, it was only a couple of centimeters. Killua wasn't very good at his En but he was very good with moving in speeds that would only require 0.1 second before he would be hit.

And that was all the time he needed to dodge if Lucian appeared.

He also depended on his other senses, such as hearing rushing wind or feeling a change in the air. Suddenly, almost acting on his own, he dropped to the ground, pressed his palm against the tile, and kicked Lucian in the stomach, who had been trying to attack from behind.

She growled but grabbed Killua's leg. She dropped a Nen power elbow on his shin without releasing his leg.

Roya covered her eyes. It was sickening to watch. Zed didn't really seem to change his stance or posture or expression in anyway, but Gon could feel the tension. He leaned forward. He knew Killua. He could ignore any pain or injury, but it didn't mean that he couldn't feel it.

Killua growled, then escaped from Lucian's grip. He landed not to far away before falling to one knee and groaned, "Ow. My leg..."

Lucian smirked and walked up to him. "Sorry. Did that hurt?" she taunted. "That tends to happen when you fight, little boy."

Killua growled under his breath. Lucian thought it was in pain, but it was truly in anger. There was a small cackling noise before Killua rushed forward and pressed his palm against her stomach. "Izutsushi: Lightening Palm!"

A shock of electricity flowed through her body and sent her flying backward.

"Was that...a Lightening Shard?" Mikki asked.

Zed shook his head. "No. Killua isn't a Shard Caster. He's a Transmuter. One who can change the properties of his aura. That must be one of his abilities. Besides, the lightening is blue. Shard Caster Lightening is yellow."

Lucian got to her feet. "I broke your leg in three places. How can you still be standing?"

And be it, Killua was standing levelly on his own two feet, as if no such injury existed. "I was trained to ignore pain. However, that doesn't mean I can't feel it. And, dammit, that _hurt_! Still does!"

Gon smiled at getting everything right.

Lucian stared at Killua for a moment then smirked. She rushed forward, unleashing a flurry of normal attacks. Killua dodged, blocked, and countered as many as he could, trying to get on the offensive, but it almost seemed impossible.

Suddenly, he felt some small press into his side and explode. Electricity jolted his whole body. He jumped back and landed on his feet again. Lucian huffed. Not once had she heard this boy make any (real) voices or screams of pain.

"Alright," Killua muttered, not even close to out of breath. "I'm ending this." In one, smooth motion, all four yo-yos raged at Lucian.

Lucian stared at the yo-yos then smiled even bigger. What luck his weapon was attached to strings. She reached out at the yo-yos despite they were out of reach. Suddenly, the yo-yos changed direction. Killua pulled the back to try and retract them, but they continued to turn and head right back at him.

Suddenly, Killua remember that Lucian was a Specialist and that she could use her opponents weapon against them. He jumped in the air to avoid them, but the only turned up to go at him again. Unable to change the direction in which he was going, he crossed his arms to protect his head, neck, and most of his chest.

The four yo-yos slammed against every part of his body - the unprotected ribcage, his arms, his broken leg – retracting and attacking until Killua hit the ground. Then the yo-yos went lifeless. Killua laid on the ground, unmoving but still breathing.

The crowd went silent.

A moment passed. Killua rolled onto his side, rocks and pebbles clanking together. The sound echoed through the stadium, being louder than any person's breath. Very, _very_ slowly, Killua stood up. He got to his hands and knees, then just his knees, then to his feet.

He had a very uneven stand, but it wasn't long before Killua shook some dust, dirt, and rock from his hair and looked up. Then he walked forward, moving as though he had never been touched.

Lucian started at him in awe. _This boy is incredible,_ she thought to herself.

In a flash of light, Killua's appearance change. His hair spiked up and electricity formed around his body. He continued to walk forward to Lucian, like a different person. She could see his eyes. His lifeless, dead eyes. Blank hell.

He stepped forward and disappeared. Instantly, he was on the other side of the arena. "It's called Kanmuru. _Godspeed_," he whispered, yet it was audible to every ear in the seats. Lucian collapsed onto the ground. Silence filled the air. "This fight is over." Then he walked off the arena, where the announcer declared Killua the winner.

But the crowd remained silent.

…

No one could find Killua after the match. As same for Lucian when she was taken to the hospital to be healed from a tremendous shock to the back of the neck from Killua's aura. Since Killua didn't arrive for the Finals, Zed was automatically declared winner. He didn't stay for the celebration and instead went to Gon, who decided to leave Lucian to her own and search for Killua. Zed agreed and the others joined them also.

Gon checked the bakery, Mikki searched by the forest, Roya went to the hospital, and Zed wandered over to the Old Windmill.

It had grown to night by the time Zed got to the Old Windmill, stars shinning in the silky black sky above him.

"_A mechanical bird trapped in a cage, a brink of a dream, Time's memory is embraced by darkness,_" a voice sang. Zed stopped. That voice. "_Kikai shikake no kago no tori, yume no fuchi, __toki no kioku ga yoru ni dakareru._"

He peered around the windmill to spot a silver-haired child sitting on the edge of the cliff, kicking his legs and singing. "_Hane o mogarete waratteru aoi chou r__ekuriemu demo youi shiyou ka._"

_A blue butterfly smiling with its wings torn off. Should I prepare a requiem?_ Zed translated in his head. What sort of song was it? It was a beautiful song, but what sad lyrics. "What's with you?" he asked, interrupting the song.

Killua took a breath to continue singing but stopped and went silent. His legs stopped kicking and he looked down. "I almost lost control," he whispered. "I don't want to lose control when Gon is around, okay?" Then he turned around, eyes dangerous and threatening. "If you dare hurt Gon, I'll kill you. If anyone hurts Gon, or anyone who pisses me off, _dies_, so don't push it!"

Zed backed up. "Alright. I won't hurt Gon, and I won't piss you off. Will you come back to the house now?"

Killua sighed, then looked back out over the city. "In a minute," he said. "I'll be back in a minute."

…

New Neotopia was a beautiful, less tense place. Noa took great pride in serving the country under Kira and Diana, who both agreed to work together to rule New Neotopia and protect it. Many times there were clashes between the two, but Noa always found a way to work it out.

That day, however, he was on break. He was playing with someone he hadn't seen in a while: Sagiri.

The two decided to take a hike to the forest by a river. Noa retaught Sagiri how to fold a paper airplane (who had forgotten after all that time) and tossed it into the air. It spiraled around in circles until the wind swept it into some bushes.

"Where did it go?" Sagiri asked, pushing bushes to the side and making her way to the other side. Something glimmered and caught her eye. She looked up and saw a boy laying in the grass. "Noa!"

Noa was by her side in second. He, too, saw the boy laying in the grass. He was unconscious. Noa had never seen the boy before. His blond hair hid his face from the duo, who looked at each other and approached him. "Is he hurt?" Sagiri asked.

"I don't think so," Noa replied. "But we should take him back to the city just in case."

Noa kneeled down and picked the boy up, the chains on his right hand rattling to the movement...


	6. Staring X Raid X Friends

**What Fate Is**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Killua and Gon find themselves taken to a new world by a teenager named Zed. The duo agree to help Templar in exchange for being brought back home.

**Before You Read**

Who is the mysterious blond boy? What's wrong with Killua? Also, Master Zico is alive. It is just going to make things a million times easier.

**AK's Challenge**

You will find a reference of one of my other fanfictions. The title is used as sentence. I'll give you a hint: The title if of an _The Amazing Spiez_ fanfic. There's only a couple, so search through my stories and see if you can the title in the sentence.

If you find out what, I'll do a request. _That's right_. I'll write you a story about _anything you want_ as long as I know the Anime/Cartoon/Show/etc. It can be Hunter X Hunter, it can be Kiba, it can be Dragonball Z- I don't care! You chose which Anime/Cartoon/Show/etc, the characters, and the storyline.

Good luck!

…

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 6**

**Staring X Raid X Friends**

The house was as still and silent as the full moon in the sky. Killua shut the door then, with his quiet footsteps, he began towards his room at the end of the hall.

"Where have you been?" a voice asked, quiet yet audible, as he passed the dining room.

Killua stopped but didn't look at the speaker. "I've been coming," he said. "I took my time."

"Yeah," the voice muttered. "You certainly did."

The boy looked into the dining room, not shocked to find Zed sitting on the bench in the moonlit cloak. Beside him was Roya, who was looking concerned from her spot. Gon and Mikki were nowhere to be found, presumably upstairs, sleeping.

Roya stood up, examining Killua closely before her gaze fell upon the large, nasty bruise on Killua's right knee. The injury he received from Lucian when he had kicked her before she could attack him from behind. The leg broken in three different places.

She could remember Gon worrying slightly about Killua's leg when he had gone missing, but reassured them that Killua was fine on his own and could handle anything. She hadn't seen any doubt, but Zed insisted there was more underneath the surface.

Fear? Worry? She didn't dwell on the Gon's feelings and rather walked forward and took her Healing Shard from her marking around her neck. "Let me heal that," she said, stopping around the bed. "Sit here. We can talk."

Killua obeyed. Not because he wanted to, but because he felt it was the best action to take. He didn't really want to face Gon at that moment, and he feared Gon would be waiting for him in his room. He wasn't sure why, but he was expecting a long talk with Gon about what happened between him and Lucian and using _Godspeed_ during the Joust.

He hadn't killed anyone, so he _supposed_ he was just overreacting, but he was told that one could never be too careful and one could never not prepare for anything and everything, courtesy of his older brother, Illumi.

After a moment of the Healing Shard's magic, the pain began to fade and eventually disappear. He bowed his head, trying to cover his eyes with his bangs as if to hide himself. This didn't go unnoticed by Zed. Killua decided by the sound of the silence he would speak first. "Who is she?" he asked. "Who is Lucian?"

Zed and Roya looked at each other then frowned. "We don't know," came Zed's reply. "We were hoping you would know."

"Maybe," Killua muttered, avoiding eye contact. Had this been the second time in two days he accepted help from a stranger. No, more than just help. A place to stay and someone to talk to. He barely knew them and they barely knew him, yet he was accepted like one of them. "I'm an assassin."

The atmosphere went tense. "An assassin?" Zed repeated.

"Yes," Killua confirmed. "An assassin. A very dangerous, very deadly assassin." Zed shifted, as though prepared to fight if the need be. "I'm not going to hurt you," he muttered in reply to the movement. "If you want, I can leave."

Zed hesitated for a moment. "It's fine," he said, but he didn't relax. If anything, he tensed. In response, Killua shifted slightly and shot him a warning look that if Zed didn't calm down, he might attack. Zed never got the message but Killua never attacked. Zed was his friend, according to Gon. Attacking him would be a crime against Gon.

Roya noticed the tense atmosphere and watched both boys to make sure a fight wouldn't break out. Zed and Killua were silent, deep in a staring contest. One waiting for the other to look away. Roya declared it a "boy" thing when it was more along the lines of a dominance thing.

One waiting for the other to look away; two alpha males trying to keep their spot as leader of the pack. The silence was deafening. The moment was intense. The air was still.

All life drained from Killua's eyes. Suddenly, the boy was menacing, dark. The eyes of a killer. Someone who lost himself. A child losing all emotion and innocence. The killer of a child. No. To kill a child.

Zed inhaled deeply, but never took his eyes off of Killua. "This isn't something you choose to," he said, knowing if he stared any longer, he would look away.

Killua remained silent, his eyes dead and blank. Zed blinked and hardened his glare. Killua's eyes widened and, when he realized they weren't going to stop anytime soon, he looked away. Zed leaned back and sighed, drawing his gaze to the window. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. Neither he or Killua had gotten any sleep.

"Try to get at least a couple hours of sleep," he said, although it was more of an order than a suggestion. Killua stood up and quietly left the room, obeying the given command.

Roya stood for a moment, watching Killua disappear from sight before turning to Zed. She stared at her boyfriend for a minute. "Zed," she began, sounding unsure.

"Yeah?" he replied in his typical, bored tone.

She paused for a moment. "What...is an assassin?" Zed sputtered a laugh. "Well, excuse me for not knowing!" she snapped.

Zed quieted his chuckling before looking at her. "I wasn't laughing at your lack of knowledge," he replied. "I'm laughing that the boy is an assassin as such an age." His smile faded and he was suddenly solemn. "An assassin is someone who is payed to kill."

…

Sleeping wasn't an option for the white-haired assassin as he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He had been secretly using Gyo in their stare off. When Zed's gaze hardened, his aura shot up. That was what Killua look away.

He rolled to his side and shut his eyes, even though he knew he wasn't going to fall asleep. He had fallen so behind on his training. When he was little, he used to think no one could hurt him. No one could hurt anyone in his family.

But he went outside that one day. He left that one day, to learn there was much more. _So_ much more. It was fascinating, but at the same time it was..._scary_. He shouldn't have been scared. He couldn't be afraid. He was the bravest, most fearless one anyone would ever meet, but the only one he was fooling was himself.

Silence passed over the room. Very slowly, he could feel his consciousness slip. For a single disoriented moment, he was caught between the dream world and reality. Then his eyes shot open.

The door burst open and a shadow stepped in. The bed was empty, but it showed signs of someone occupying it recently. They stepped in and looked around. Was there no one in here after all?

"Don't move," a solid, strong voice demanded. Something cold and sharp pressed against the back of their neck and they froze. "Who are you?"

"Marco," he replied without missing a beat, his British accent coming off strong.

"Who else is here?" the assassin growled.

"Julius Caesar," Marco joked.

"Stop joking around, or I'll kill you!" he snapped. "Who else is here?"

Marco paused for a moment, the said, "Daisy and Nate."

Killua tilted his head to one side. _What strange names,_ he thought. "Who sent you here?"

"Lucian of Jimoto," he sighed. "Can you put the knife away now?"

"It's not a knife," Killua corrected, slipping his hand back from the back of Marco's neck and allowed his hand to morph back to it's normal form before Marco's eyes.

Marco chuckled nervously before backing up. "I'll tell you everything. Just don't kill me." Then, he tried to summon a charming smile. "You're good...for a kid." Killua's eyes flared and Marco found the warning. "I was just kidding about the kid part!"

Killua smirked. This Marco guy sort of reminded him of Leorio. It almost made him wonder where he and Kurapika were now...

…

His eyes slowly opened. The boy looked around the room through golden strands of hair. Was in a hospital room?

"You're awake," a young lady chuckled, smiling. "That's terrific. We were sure you would be out for another week."

The boy opened his mouth to reply, only to find he was weaker than he thought. _What happened last?_ He couldn't recall anything that happened before he passed out.

"What's your name?" the nurse asked.

The boy took a deep breath and replied with a feeble, "Kurapika."

The nurse smiled even bigger. "What a beautiful name. I'll be back in a moment, okay?"

Kurapika nodded and the nurse was gone. Where was he? Who had found him? Most importantly, what happened last?

…

Daisy and Nate were rounded up and the trio was sitting before the current household (not including Roya, who currently lived with her Guardian, Master Zico). Mikki noticed Zed seemed a little unstable on his feet, rocking back and forth and side-to-side. Killua wasn't looking to hot, either, but he stood straight and stable.

Gon noticed this aswell, but was far too interested in the "guests" to fully examine it (he also trusted that Zed and Killua were fine, anyway). "What's your names?" he asked.

"Well, I'm Marco," the one in the middle began. Then he pointed to his comrades, a girl and a boy. "And this is Daisy and Nate."

"Good day," Daisy chuckled, her bright pink hair almost annoying but famillier as it reminded Gon and Killua of a couple people they knew.

Nate said nothing.

"You said Lucian sent you?" Killua asked, although he was sure the information was true.

Marco nodded. "Yeah. She told me to see how much I could find out about you guys and come back to give her data, in exchange for some much needed cash."

"So you were hired?" Mikki asked.

"Sounds like someone I know," Zed muttered under his breath.

Killua sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them again. Gon noted this. "Did you tell them?"

"Not now, Gon," Killua whispered.

Marco waited for silence. "You can ask us anything. We aren't going to lie. What's the point? Whitey there seems to tell lie from truth."

"_Whitey_?" Killua repeated, flabbergasted. "I have a _name,_ you know!"

"And what a tremendous difference it would make if you could tell me," Marco shot back. "Would you rather me call you Star. It certainly seems to match your femininity."

"_Femininity_?" Killua growled. "I'm not feminine." He pointed at Mikki. "_He's_ feminine! Not me! Call _him_ Star!"

Mikki blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm basing names on hair color here, boy."

"Enough, enough," Gon said, calming (and earning the attention of) everyone in the room. "They're not enemies, but I think they'd be great friends, right Killua?"

Killua opened his mouth to deny it, but stopped in mid-breath. His tough gaze softened and he glanced away, looking less frightening. "I suppose," he muttered, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. "Under different circumstances."

"Right now," Zed began. "we're wondering what Lucian is up to."

Marco shrugged. "All I can tell you is that she wants something from you guys."

"You said she was from Tusk, right?" Killua asked.

"Tusk?" Zed repeated. "Are you sure? Only Templarians can stay in Templar."

"Ah," Marco said, being his word for 'yeah'. "She's up to no good. I want nothing to do with it. Me, Daisy, and Nate just want some money to live."

"That's fine," Killua muttered. He and Zed exchanged unsure glances before he turned back to the trio again. "You can go if you want."

Marco smiled and stood up, as well as Nate and Daisy. "You got it, mate. If you need help, call us for us."

Everyone nodded.

…

"They haven't returned," she growled. "How untrustworthy, but their punishment can wait. I must go on with the second part of the phase."

She turned and vanished, quicker than shadow into darkness.


	7. Family X Puzzle X Attack

**What Fate Is**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Killua and Gon find themselves taken to a new world by a teenager named Zed. The duo agree to help Templar in exchange for being brought back home.

**Before You Read**

Have no idea what's going on.

Yup.

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 7**

**Family X Puzzle X Attack**

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Zed muttered, leaning forward and staring Killua straight in the eye.

Killua stared back. "Talk to Gon first," he muttered. "Then I'll explain my side of the story."

Roya gasped at the idea. "Yeah, Gon! Tell us about yourself. Where are you from? What's your story?"

Gon chuckled. "Well, I come from Whale Island," he said. "I went to take the Hunter's Exam because I was told by a Hunter that my Dad was one. I wanted to find him, so I took, and passed, the Hunter's Exam. Me and Killua are traveling and looking for him now."

"How cool," Roya said, her jaw open. "What about your mother?"

Gon smiled sadly. "My mom died when I was little, unfortunately. But that's okay, because Aunt Mito took care of me and raised me like a mother. She's sort of like my mother, and that's the way I like it. What about you guys parents?"

Zed munched on a piece of bread and answered casually, "Our parents tried to kill us."

Killua shrugged. "Don't we all got family problems around this table?"

"Even you, Mikki?" Gon asked.

"Hm? Oh, sorry," Zed mumbled through bread and chews. "Mikki not included."

"My parents died in war," he said. "I lived with Dumas...until he died...so now I just live with Zed!"

"I knew it!" Killua yelled, getting to his feet. "You really are gay!"

Mikki fell off his chair. "What? No! No, I'm not!" And truth be told, he wasn't.

"The more you deny it, the more it's true!"

"No! It's...I'm not...That isn't..."

Everyone chuckled as Killua teased Mikki a little more before settling down with a, "Whatever."

"So what happened to your parents in the end?" Gon asked, obviously wanting to get personal.

Roya looked down, seeming as though she _really_ didn't want to get into it, but Zed didn't look as though he even processed the answer yet (despite that Killua really believed he was too stupid to answer two plus two). "Well, it's a very confusing, long story..."

"You seemed to have enough time for mine," Killua muttered.

Zed sighed. "Well, my Dad died before I was born, and my Mom died last April, I think..."

"Not to far off," Killua said, recalling that April was only three months away.

"Yeah," Zed muttered.

"My Mom died saving me," Roya said. "just a month or two before Zed's Mom died, but I didn't know my Mom for my whole life. Only for a couple of moments. And then Cloud killed my Dad, who was trying to kill me."

Mikki shifted uncomfortably and left the room, as if he didn't want to the story once more. Maybe it bothered him.

"What about your parents, Killua?" Roya asked.

Killua played with his hair for a moment before shrugged. "Home, I think," he said.

Roya looked at him as though he was crazy. "Then you should be home, too!" she gasped, getting to her feet. "You should be with your family. You don't know how lucky you are!"

"Yeah!" Gon smiled. "I know. His family's really rich, too, and everything!"

"_Really_?"

"Why did you leave?" Zed asked, noting there was some sort of change in his emotion.

Killua shrugged again. "I got tired of killing," he said.

"Or is there something more?"

Killua glared at Zed. "I noticed you avoided the topic on _how_ your mother died, may I add?"

Zed tensed. "That's none of your business," he snapped. "Why did you really leave?"

"Se-cr-et," Killua sing-songed. "Until you tell me how."

The duo stared at each other again, deep into each other eyes, searching for answers. "Oh, brother," Roya sighed, dropping her chin into her hand. "Not this again."

However, the staring contest wasn't to find dominance, but rather to secretly communicate. When they reached a mutual understanding, they looked away simultaneously, proving there was no winner or leader.

"I'll never understand men," she sighed.

Killua ignored the comment. "I'm gonna see where the Helpless Housewife went," he said, getting up and leaving out the front door.

Gon frowned. "Killua's been so different since we've gotten here. I haven't seen him smile since his fight with Lucian."

"He's worried," Zed said, looking out the window over by the bench.

"About what?"

"Lucian. He knows she's up to something." There was silence. "To be honest, I'm worried, too." Then he stood up. "I don't feel like worrying about it now, but I do feel like..." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Roya slightly. "...seeing a friend."

…

Killua found Mikki outside by a large tree not far from where he lived. He held his hat in his hat, whispering words. From experience from Kurapika, he would assume it was a prayer of some sort. Killua waited patiently for Mikki to finish, who sighed and looking up at the top branch of the tree, whispering and praying.

What was he praying for?

Killua heard the magic word, "Amen," and he decided to reveal himself through sound. "Are you okay?"

Mikki whipped around, startled by the sudden voice. He stood there, blinking like an idiot before smiling kindly. "Oh, uh. Yeah. I'm fine!" Killua raised an eyebrow. Mikki sighed and fixed his hat back on his head. "I'm sorry. You're the last person I would expect to care."

"It's fine," Killua said. "I get that a lot."

Mikki chuckled than began down towards the house. "I have to get ready to bake some brea-"

"Because I know you're the biggest piece of this puzzle."

Mikki whipped around. Not because he didn't understand the words, but rather than complete opposite. Killua was gone, having vanished in the shadows as an assassin would. He bit his lip. The boy was good, he would say. No, he was the best. He matched Zed...out-matched.

If that boy knew exactly where Mikki fit into all this, Mikki knew that he would have to fulfill his role, much to his dismay. He never asked to be a Shard Caster. He was born with it. He was...

Fate was cruel. It made sure it got what it wanted, it made what it want to happen happen, no matter the cost. Fate was cruel.

That was what fate was.

That is what fate is.

…

"He's a really good friend of mine," Zed explained as the team headed down to the castle. "His name is Noa. We're childhood friends. He's from the Other World, too!"

"Awesome!" Gon exclaimed. "I bet he's a really nice guy!"

"He is," Zed said, smiling.

Killua couldn't help a smirk. Zed must have felt this way about Noa as he did about Gon. Someone you would do anything for. At least he could tell from the way Zed went on and on about how he and Noa did _everything_ together, although Killua was sure he and Gon did more _everything_ together than them.

It was obvious. He could tell by Zed's personality.

Killua looked over his shoulder at Mikki, who was looking uneasy and pale. His head hung a bit, his eye cast to the ground. He was sick, Killua could tell, but he didn't want anyone to know. Why was that? Was there something he wanted to get away from, or something he wanted to come to?

He often could figure people out easily, but Mikki was a mystery, especially for being a "gay Helpless Housewife". Killua blew his hair from his eyes, only for them to rest back in place. Zed was also pretty tough to figure out. It made Killua wonder if Noa would be such a mystery as well.

Shard Casters were Specialists. Currently, that was all he knew.

Lucian, however, of all people, was the most mysterious of them all.

…

The nurse was amazing by how quickly Kurapika had been recovering. He was able to sit up and feed himself in only one day. However, she could see the inner battle he was fighting. The battle of what he did and did not know.

"My name is Cassie," she said one day while Kurapika was reading a book.

He looked up and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Cassie," he said. Then he returned to reading his book.

To be honest, Cassie wanted to learn more about Kurapika. Where he came from, who he was, what he was doing in the middle of the forest, unconscious, but she knew it would have to wait until someday.

The ones who had brought him in, Noa and Sagiri, visited often to make sure he was okay. He and Sagiri got along quite well, even though Kurapika was four years older than her. Noa often sat in the corner, watching the two interact.

She would admit, it was very sweet.

"Her innocence remind me of someone," he said once during the same day she introduced herself. "I wish I could remember who."

It came clear and he was diagnosed with a small case of amnesia. Temporary amnesia. His memory would be back within the week. Until then, he would wait and read. So now and again, he would have a brilliant moment, then he would wonder where he learned it from.

Cassie wish Kurapika would remember. Then he could return home, to his family.

That was, if he had a family.

…

Marco quietly tread the still waters of the lake while Nate just sat by the edge, meditating in deep thought. Marco frowned at his mute friend, wondering if he could ever find someone to help Nate regain his voice.

Daisy had gone off to fetch some food. However she came empty handed, but certainly full minded. "They're here! In Templar!" Marco looked at her as though she were crazy. "Lucian came to Templar to try and kill those we were sent to find out. She _knows we failed_!"

Marco and Nate looked at each other in shock. "We should warn them!" he gasped, getting out of the water. The misfit trio rushed toward the house.

…

Zed fiddled with the Shifting Shard in his hand. "Well, are we ready to go?" he asked.

Almost everyone replied with a 'yes' or 'sure' but one remained silent. "Actually," said the quiet one. "I think I should stay here." Everyone looked at Mikki, whom was the quiet one. "I'm not feeling very well. I'm sorry, Zed. Maybe another day for me. But don't stay back! Go see Noa. I'll be here when we get back."

Everyone respected this. Mikki turned and began out the door. Killua stopped and watched Mikki leave. "Are you coming?" Killua glanced up at the others, realizing he was the only one not on the board.

"Uh, yeah," he said quietly and got onto the board. Something was itching at him to stay, but he ignored it.

The Shifting Shard activated and the team was gone in seconds.

…

Mikki unlocked the door and walked inside. The house was dark and still, especially without lively Zed or Killua or Gon around to lighten things up. He didn't realize how scary it was in that house. He didn't realize how alone he really was.

He grasped his chest. Loneliness was something he could never bare, yet he felt as though he had known it more than anything. He pressed his back against the door and sighed. He began to walk down the hall and froze when the light turned on.

Did his light always turn on itself? He always thought Zed flicked it on.

Mikki looked into the dining room, only to find a party of people. One of them was Lucian. "Dear boy!" she gasped. "You're all alone."

Marco, Daisy, and Nate all stared at him, looking sheepish under the captivity of the guards. "Oh, no," he muttered.

It was happening sooner done than said.

Templar was under attack.

…

"Zed's coming?" Sagiri gasped.

Noa nodded. "Yep. And I heard he's bringing some friends with him."

Sagiri beamed. New friends? She had met so many people in the week with Noa, and now she would see more. What a great week!

"Hurry, Sagiri," he urged. "or we may miss them!"

…

Kurapika had been reading his book for the passed couple of hours and he had managed to finally finish it. He closed the book and sighed, stretching his back and arms. What else was there to do in such a place as this?

Slightly curious, the blond hopped off his bed, stumbling slightly at first, but quickly regained his balance. He was dressed in a hospital gown, but he figured less and walked out his door.

Curious, he looked around and found himself in a library. He wandered in and began to search through the book titles. There were fiction books and non-fiction books. Sci-fi books and Fantasy books. There was good book and bad book. Adults, teens, and childrens.

Nothing of which, however, seemed to strike his attention. However, the chatter of two elder woman did.

"I heard Templar is under attack," one woman said. "I don't believe it."

"Won't they have to move the Council of Sages to elsewhere, perhaps here?" the other inquired.

"Maybe," the first one replied. "Oh, how could the Tuskains and Jimotians attack again? Wasn't the first war enough? Wasn't the attack on Neotopia enough?"

_The first war?_ Kurapika thought to himself. He quickly glanced over to the history section and searched through the titles. One thick, dusty book had an interesting title to it. _Tusker_. He sighed and tilted his head to one side. It sounded like a fantasy novel more than anything, so he left it be and returned to his room, his great adventure assumingly over.

…

"Welcome to New Neotopia!" Zed cheered, opening the doors to a large, bust city.

Killua and Gon looked over the city. "How amazing!" Gon gasped.

"It's a lot like York New," Killua commented.

"How are we supposed to find your friend in all this?"

"Easy," came Zed's reply. "He's right there!"

Everyone turned to where Zed was pointing, to a teen boy and a girl running towards them. Zed's smile faded when he noticed the worried look on their faces. "Zed!" the teen gasped, looking relieved and stressed at the same time. "I can't believe it!"

"What's wrong, Noa?" Zed asked, approaching his friend.

"Templar," Noa said between breaths. "It's under attack!"


	8. And Each Second Was Slow

**What Fate Is**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Killua and Gon find themselves taken to a new world by a teenager named Zed. The duo agree to help Templar in exchange for being brought back home.

**Before You Read**

A lot happens in this chapter. And please don't kill me! Please!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 8**

**And Each Second Was Slow**

"Templar is under attack!"

"Say what?"

Everyone gasped in horror. "By who?" Gon asked.

"Lucian," Killua muttered. "I'm sure of it. She has to be looking for us." Then he turned and began away.

"Wait!" Roya called. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Templar!" Killua yelled over his shoulder. "We have to help them!"

Gon growled and stomped his foot. "_Killua_!" Killua stopped dead in his tracks, not looking over his shoulder as even. "Are you stupid?" Killua cringed. He was so used to yelling at Gon for doing stupid things, and now look where they were. "Don't let Lucian get under your skin, Killua. I know you _really_ want to kill her, but we can't. What can we do?"

_I beat her before!_ Killua snapped in his mind, but he didn't have the heart to say those words. _I know I can beat her!_

_Can you?_ A voice asked in his head. _Can you really defeat her? You're still weak, and there is nothing you can do._

Killua shut his eyes and turned around. "Fine," he muttered. "But I _will_ kill her."

Gon shook his head. "No," he said. "You won't."

Killua clenched his fists in anger. He wanted to do as Gon said, but he wanted to kill Lucian. Which one did he want more?

"Gon's right," Zed muttered, although sounding as though he was really with Killua. "We can't do anything right now, but we _can_ help out later."

Killua didn't say anything. He just stared at the ground. What sort of mess was this? "D-damn it..."

…

Mikki hit the ground roughly. Blood trickled down his chin. He couldn't beat them, but in his defense he was ambushed and his wrists were bound behind his back. The fight was one sided. No, this wasn't a fight. It was _torture_.

He panted heavily, refusing to move as it would send jolts of sharp pain through his being. He could hear screaming outside his front door. Templar was being attacked, and they were killing everyone. At first he thought Tuskians and Jimotians were attacking his home, but he soon learned Lucian was her own team.

But she had a big team, and they were killing everyone outside.

As the soldiers beat him, he couldn't help but wonder why Lucian was after Killua and Zed and the others. What did she want? Revenge? Power? No, none of that. Slowly, and on his own, he learned what Lucian really wanted.

She wanted the blood of those she couldn't defeat on her own in her hands - more than!

And as the torture drew on, he was able to piece together everything. Lucian was just another Hugh; just another someone who wanted to watch people suffer and killed everyone who stood in her way. Her timing couldn't have been more perfect.

But at the same time, it was the worst mistake she could have made.

…

Night fell.

New Neotopia held the lightly sleeping heroes.

Templar burned to the ground and the smoke rose to the air.

But hidden somewhere, hidden off where no one would know, was one man who, in the nick of time, could save someone. Maybe someone great, maybe someone small. But in the night, he learned everything from one who had been lost as he.

And if the sun rose for the final time, he would be a hero one day.

…

In the night fallen New Neotopia, only one was awake. Only one. The silver-haired assassin, Killua. He laid on his back, staring into the ceiling. Although he was in need of some much needed rest, he knew he couldn't sleep.

No, not that night.

So he made a choice. And he knew the choice he made now would affect his future forever.

His disappeared into the shadows, quieter than a star, and swiftly traveled to the tower in the center of New Neotopia. Only one person spotted him, but that was all. And as he quietly sneaked into the tower like a black cat in the night, that one person was beginning to remember who he was.

Killua stole the Shifting Shard from the rack and prepared to set off to Templar, dressed entirely in black. He knew he was on his own now.

He didn't know what he wanted more; to kill Lucian or to follow Gon, but he did find something else he wanted.

Sun rays peaked into the room, uncovering his closed eyes slightly. Slowly, his eyes opened, revealing dark blue gems that sparkling in the rays. He activated the Shard and disappeared in a flash of bright light.

…

And each second was slow, as Killua traveled to Templar. Gon woke to an empty bed. He and Killua agreed to share the same double bed. And, even if it was possible that Killua could have awoken first, Gon knew that Killua had left him despite that he had told him not to.

He waited for a moment. Had Killua really given into his "true nature" and gone to kill Lucian? Had he really chose death over life? Had he really chose death over _friendship_?

Gon was sure Killua had finally changed his mind. Wasn't he tired of killing? Gon brought his knees to his chest. The truth was painful.

So he sat, in the morning sun, and cried.

…

And each second was slow, as Killua traveled to Templar and Gon cried in the morning sun. And, through with a night of pain, Mikki was brought to his knees before Lucian, who drew her sword. _I knew I'd die one day,_ Mikki thought to himself as Lucian muttered truthful, painful words. _I knew I would be too weak one day._

"Just let me end your misery." And she struck him with her sword. The boy collapsed to his side, his breathing invisible. Lucian scoffed. "How pitiful," she growled to an officer, a fresh stripe blood dipping down the wall. "Let's go find and kill the others."

…

And each second was slow, as Killua traveled to Templar, and as Gon cried in the morning sun, and as Mikki fell lifelessly with a fresh stripe of blood splattered on the wall. The pictures Kurapika could see as he remembered the shadow he saw.

All that he was flashed before his eyes. The destruction of his home, the death of his family, how he became a Hunter. His friends, his foes, his revenge, and all that was and all that is. And as the truth was revealed to him, a pain overcame him.

The pain that he knew too well. And had that been his friend, and had that been his friend charging into war, then he knew there was nothing he could do because he knew nothing of this world and barely anything of himself.

…

And each second was slow, as Killua traveled to Templar, and as Gon cried in the morning sun, and as Mikki fell lifelessly with a fresh stripe of blood splattered on the wall, and as the pictures Kurapika could see as he remember the shadow he saw.

Killua stepped out onto the soft soil, Templar burning and destroyed before his eyes. Down the road, merely a dot, stood Lucian.

The door creaked open and Gon glanced up. Sagiri whispered something to him, her voice barely heard.

Marco couldn't believe what he saw, witnessing the death of a friend. Someone who called him a friend, to say the very least. And all he could do was watch.

Kurapika turned and looked back at Cassie, who had come to understand Kurapika had found himself.

And each second was slow.

…

"Wonderful!" Lucian gasped as she spotted Killua standing on the other side of the dirt road. "And where's your friend? Did he come, too?"

"No," Killua replied. "It's just you and me."

"So we fight again?" Lucian asked, drawing her sword. "Then let us dance."

Killua took stance, one he was the most comfortable with. _I'm sorry, Gon_, he thought in hopes Gon would maybe, just maybe, hear him. _I have something I want to protect. Please forgive me. I hope you understand..._

And the two charged at each other simultaneously, without any notice.

…

"So he left anyway," Zed sighed, leaning against the wall.

Roya folded her arms on her lap and stared at the ground. "Why did he leave," she asked. "without saying goodbye or leaving a note?"

"Because he knows we know where he's going," Zed replied.

An Angel flew over the room. Suddenly, Gon stood up. Everyone looked at him. "I'm going after him," he said. "and you can't stop me." He turned on his heel and began out the door.

"Isn't that-" Sagiri began. Gon stopped in mid-step. He looked over his shoulder at his new friend, who stared at her hands. "Isn't that the same kind of determination Killua had?" Everyone went silent. "You want to protect him, don't you? Then that's why he left." She looked up at him, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Because he wanted to protect you."

…

"You can't go!" Cassie gasped, reached for his hand. Kurapika pulled away and shot a sharp glare at her.

"I have to!" he snapped. "My friend...He is my friend, and he's going to get himself killed if I don't do something."

Cassie shook her head and pulled him back. "Please!" she pleaded. "Please don't go! You're the only one I can...I can love!" Kurapika stared at her, looking slightly shocked. "Watching you made me feel peace, and if you go, I will lose my peace. My...hope..."

Kurapika was silence for a moment. "I'm sorry, Miss. Cassie," he began. "But I must go. ...We will never see each other again. I hope you understand." Then he turned and walked away, leaving Cassie to stand alone.

…

Dark, dreary clouds blocked the sun's rays from what once was a peaceful city. The wind had gone from the air, and the world seemed so still.

Killua disappeared into the shadows. Lucian whipped around, looking for where the assassin had vanished to. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," she sing-songed, waiting for the boy to strike. After a moment, she growled. "Two can play at that game." And she faded into the darkness.

To the human eye, it seemed as though they just vanished from existence in all.

Killua jumped out of the shadows. He had been stalked in the darkness; hiding was no longer an option if she could hide _and_ stalk him as well.

Blood trickled down the side of his forehead from a swipe of of the dark mistress' sword. Normal blades were no match to Killua's iron skin, but it was no normal sword. It had been magicked in some way, like a Tranmuter would.

_Damn her_, he cursed. _As a Specialist, she can do anything._

The blade had been conjured as a normal sword, than transmuted with magical properties. To add on, the steel had been enhanced. The blade was deadly, but his senses were sharper.

He ducked under a swift strike, stands of silver hair blowing into the windless air. Lucian pressed a hand against Killua's back and unleashed the power of a Lightening Shard through his body. Killua growled (in anger) and spun around to deliver a high kick.

Lucian jumped back to avoid the attack then leaped forward to continue to attack. Killua jumped into the air, Lucian's sword tearing through skin on his left shin. He ignored the burning sensation and unleashed a fury of yo-yos that struck their target successfully.

Lucian waved her sword blindly, hoping to cut one of the yo-yo's strings. Killua retracted his weapons and landed on the ground. Lucian glared at him, blood dripping from her nose and lower lip. Both were equally damaged, but Killua had more mud and dirt on his clothes and face than Lucian, though it was tougher to see on Killua's black outfit.

"Killua!" a voice yelled. Killua whipped around to find Gon running down the road.

"Gon! Don't come any closer!"

Gon skidded to a stop, all the anger and fear disappearing and worry taking it's place. Lucian took the moment to cast out her hand. The movement of the air brought Killua look behind him at the enemy. Lucian smiled.

Gon wanted to run forward and convince his friend to retreat, when he found he couldn't move his ankles. The paralysis moved up his whole body before he found he couldn't even control his mind. Then, everything went black.

But Gon didn't fall unconscious.

Instead, his eyes lost life. Killua switched his gaze between Gon and Lucian before his sight fixed exclusively on Lucian. "What did you do to him?"

Lucian smirked, then sighed dramatically. "I have been practicing Nen for years. I can Manipulate more than just objects."

"_Say what_?"

Gon, manipulated under Lucian's hand, rushed forward and delivered a Nen-infused kick into Killua's back. Killua took the hit and stumbled forward. Had Gon just attacked him? He whipped around to face his new opponent.

_I don't have a choice,_ he thought to himself. _I have to fight Gon!_ He rushed forward, ready to attack, then stopped. _How can I? I can't hurt him. He's...my friend._

Gon counter-attacked with an enhanced punch, a little weaker than his Jajanken. Killua flew backward, but landed on his feet. He clutched his stomach, not because it hurt but because his friend had just attacked him. There was no way to win this fight without hurting what he loved.

Zed and Roya appeared at the scene at that time, just barely catching Gon's last attack. "What's going on?" Zed asked. Roya didn't reply.

"Jajanken! First is rock...Rock...Paper...Paper!" Gon sent a small, quick attack Killua's way, who didn't bother dodging or blocking. He was hit by the attack and he was sent back a few more centimeters back.

_I can't fight him,_ he whimpered in his mind. _I don't want to fight Gon. I want to...protect him._

"Scissors!" Gon cut Killua down with his Nen-created blade. Killua collapsed to his knees.

_I won't hurt him, but I can't save him if I die here. What do I do? What should I do?_

"First is rock. Rock...Paper..."

_He's...my..._ "My...best friend..."

"Rock!"

The Jajanken connected to his chest and Killua was blasted down the road. He collapsed onto his back and skidded across the ground. He didn't get up.

Lucian burst into laughter and released her Manipulation on Gon, who collapsed to the ground, unconscious. She walked over to Killua, who laid lifelessly before her. "You just wanted to protect your little friend, but you know you can't fight what you're trying to protect. Just for this," She drew her blade and pressed the tip of it against his back. "I'll kill you quickly."

The blade cut through skin and muscle, and finally the heart. She withdrew her sword and chuckled one last time. "Two down, three to go." She turned her attention to Gon, who was still unconscious from the attack. "This should be easy."

Two more figures appeared before she could make it to the boy. The black haired girl and the white-haired male. Both their weapons were drawn, and they were ready to defend the child. Lucian sighed. "So be it; you two will die first."


	9. Power X Death X End

**What Fate Is**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Killua and Gon find themselves taken to a new world by a teenager named Zed. The duo agree to help Templar in exchange for being brought back home.

**Before You Read**

Ohhhh...Next chapter! The story will end soon, and I will continue on with _In Fear of Destruction: The Black Light Operation_.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 9**

**Power X Death X End**

Marco hadn't been taken very far when he, Daisy, and Nate managed to escape from the guards, who had been awaiting orders to kill them. He and Nate took out as many as possible, while Daisy snapped together a knock-out gas from the nearby flowers and plants.

The trio rushed back to the house they had been before. Mikki's house.

First spotted when they opened the door was the stripe of blood, now dried, on the wall. Daisy quickly reached for a nearby Blood Rose and began to create some form of potion. Nate and Marco quietly entered and untied Mikki. They brought the boy, barely alive, outside to Daisy, who had created a red potion.

She poured the liquid on Mikki's wound and waited for a moment. At first nothing happened, but nothing always happened first.

…

Thick, red liquid poured from Killua's still heart, laying in a pool of his own blood.

Zed couldn't control the shaking in his hands. He knew Lucian could easily Manipulate one of them into fighting the other. She could also use their own weapons against them, or increase the strength of her punch. But that wasn't going to stop him from fighting her.

Because he still had one trick up his sleeve.

Roya stepped back into a kneel, allowing protection to Gon while Zed battled Lucian. Zed rushed forward in record time, but to Lucian, it was as though he was farther than he actually was. Fighting Killua made Zed seem like a child's play thing.

He struck at her with his sword. When the sword slid across her armor, the blade disappeared. Zed jumped back and stared at his useless weapon. "My turn," Lucian chuckled, then punched Zed in the stomach with a Nen-infused hit.

Zed flew backward and landed before Roya. Who didn't move, despite that she wanted to help him. Zed growled and held out his hand. A light blue spear formed from the air and he grasped it. He rushed forward with new-found speed, power quicker than anything Lucian had seen before.

Could this man challenge Killua, and still hold his own?

The spear clashed against Lucian's sword. She didn't want to know what would happen if that spear met her armor. "Killua might be a deadly, power, and _very_ annoying assassin, but he's still a child. I won't forgive you for killing and innocent _child_!"

He twirled his lance, one end able to make it through all her defenses while she blocked the other. The wind picked up, the whistling a sign of her near-coming death. This boy – No! This man! - had become so strong, so fast. He was invincible! He was -

White feathers were lost in the strong wind as Zed called upon the power of - "_Amil Gaoul!_" Beautiful white wings sprouted from his back, his eye blue eyes wild with anger, yet still baring a deep and balanced peace!

What a man he was! What a fighter, a warrior, a hero he was! And she noticed that her greatest mistake was in underestimation in the power, not only in the brave, young hero, but in the power of friendship and love alone! How he made her realize there was more to life than power and killing, and how he made her realize it was too late it take it all back.

The spear pierced her heart like her blade did Killua's. She couldn't believe she had been defeated. She had been so close. She had practiced for years and years and she had planned this attack carefully and thoughtfully, but she had never expected to encounter...an Angel.

The wind plowed through the wreckage and, before she could register that the fight was over, she collapsed to the ground.

Lucian was dead.

The wind finally slowed and the time began to return to it's normal pace. Roya had always been amazed by Zed's raw and awesome power. How one could be with the wind. How he could be one with the wind and gain such power!

There was a moan and Roya turned to find that Gon was waking up. He got to his hands and knees and felt his head. "W-what happened?" he asked, although the question was directed to no one in particular. He glanced up and blinked at Roya. Then his gaze fixed onto the transformed Zed and his jaw dropped. "How cool!"

He got to his feet and raced to Zed to examine him over, but before he could reach him, he spotted something on the corner of his eye. He looked over.

At that moment, Marco arrived, helping a still recovering Mikki walk down the street to his friends. Mikki wanted to ask what had happened but frowned as when the only sound ringing through the destroyed and empty city was a child crying.

The rain began to pour from the sky as people began to walk out from their houses, looking for lost ones and praying for the dead ones.

Gon collapsed to his knees beside his friend – no, best friend – and rolled him onto his back. Killua didn't show any signs of life. Gon placed his hands on Killua's chest and shook him gently. "Killua?" he whispered, hoping the assassin was just playing a sick joke. "Killua? Wake up."

There was no response and Gon couldn't help the tears spilling over his cheeks. He shook his head. How did this happen? What happened when he was unconscious? He looked at Zed, hoping for an explanation, but no one had the heart to tell him he had been Manipulated into hurting Killua.

"Is he dead?" he asked, as if he couldn't tell himself. As if he couldn't trust himself. Zed and Roya kneeled beside him. Roya embraced Gon in a hug, who suddenly broke down and pulled away. "He isn't dead!" he insisted. "Killua is alive! He's too strong to have been killed by someone like Lucian."

And, at that moment, a voice rang, "But he is too soft to have fought his friend."

Everyone glanced up to see a blond teen appearing from out of the shadows. "K-Kurapika?" Gon stuttered.

Kurapika stood, almost frozen. He remembered that boy, Gon, from his past. One of his only friends, and, as Gon's friend, he had to tell Gon everything that happened. "You were Manipulated by Lucian," he said, and allowed Gon to figure the rest out on his own.

"D-do you mean..._I_ killed Killua?" he whispered, his voice cracking. "_I_ killed him?"

"Only weakened," Kurapika said. "and, when he was defenseless, Lucian killed him."

Gon stared at him, his eyes open in shock. He looked down at Killua. He looked so peaceful, despite that he was no longer alive. Was death peaceful?

He slid his hand under Killua's head and pressed his forehead against Killua's chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry. You just wanted to protect something. I know you did. I know...I know..."

Arms wrapped around his body and he was pulled closer. "You," he whispered. Gon pulled away and found himself staring into the deep ocean eyes of his best friend. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing! "I wanted to protect you."

Gon's jaw dropped open. A moment paused, then he smiled and hugged Killua, who, lively, returned the gesture.

…

Killua was healed soon after Mikki, who had been saved by Daisy's Healing Potion.

"I can't thank you enough, Daisy," Mikki smiled when he could stand on his own two feet. "You saved my life."

"It was the least I could do," Daisy said, smiling.

Noa had arrived shortly after Killua woke up from the brink of death. "The New Neotopian soldiers will clear out the rest of Lucian's men and help rebuild Templar, though it seems that it will take a while. Everything has been destroyed."

Sagiri walked to Kurapika and Gon, who was watching Roya heal Killua, who was admitting he was in serious pain and chuckling about it. "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah," Gon said. "I met Kurapika at the Hunter's Exam, and we've been friends ever since."

Kurapika smiled in agreement.

"How cool!" Sagiri smiled, looking at Gon. "So, you're a Hunter? What's that?"

Gon went onto explain his story, about becoming a Hunter and looking for his father. Sagiri seemed very interested in what Gon said. Kurapika smiled.

"There. How's that?" Roya asked as Killua sat up and rested an arm on an uplifted knee.

Killua smiled. "Perfect. Thank you...again."

"You're welcome...again." Roya paused for a moment before asking, "How did you survive?"

A glint in Killua's eyes hinted he had done something intelligent. "I was feigned unconsciousness and moved slightly over so the blade would miss my heart. I know it's a bit cliché, but what you come up with when your life is on the line!"

Everyone went silent then the group burst into laughter.

"Roya!" someone suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to see an elder running towards the group.

Roya stood up and gasped. "Master Zico!"

Zico stopped at the enlarged group and smiled. "I'm glad to see you're all okay."

Zed nodded. Then he noticed the three new boys. "Who are they?"

"Friends," Zed said, smiling at the trio. "Very, _very_ good friends."

…

The sun shone as everyone began to start rebuilding the city. Killua, Gon, and Kurapika used their Nen to help make the building of the city go faster, however they were worn out much easier. They often avoided taking breaks when they could to continue building, that was until Gon passed out in an alley from Nen over-use.

Kurapika and Killua decided to just use there Nen for a couple hours, then not for a couple hours, yet still building even so. Gon followed this pattern also when he woke up.

Several weeks passed, and Templar was mostly rebuilt. In return for their help, Zed explained about his transformation. "All Shard Casters have Spirits, remember? My Spirit was special. His name was Amil Gaoul. He was a Key Spirit and controlled the wind. One day, we defeated Tusker and we...I dunno, fused, I guess. And now I have his power."

"What about Rambos?" Killua asked, recalling the giant bird Spirit he called out once.

Zed played with his hair (much similar way to how Killua did before) before replying with the answer, "He's not mine, but I earned him." Killua and Gon nodded in understanding.

Kurapika wiped his forehead and smiled. "From this point on, it's the peoples' choice to begin make things for their homes. I'm glad it's all over." The trio agreed. Kurapika tilted his head and inhaled deeply. "You know Killua and Zed, you guys almost look like brothers."

Killua and Zed immediately switched gears. "_I could never be his brother!_" they snapped in unison. Kurapika and Gon giggled as Killua and Zed faced off as to who was more childish.

"If you two are done acting like such children," Mikki snapped. That was his moment to get back at Killua for calling him a gay Helpless Housewife by calling him an Immature Child, in which Killua hated his age being addressed to him. "The Council would like to talk to you guys."

Everyone looked at each other.

…

"We are aware that you three helped in rebuilding the city, and in the defeat of Lucian," one Sage said as the trio entered the room.

_What, no introductions?_ Killua thought to himself.

"We were wondering," another Sage began. "if you could help Templar in it's defenses."

In that case, Kurapika stepped up. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we cannot. We have our own agenda to attend to back in our world."

One of the Sages smiled. "We're sure you do," he said. "but truth be told, our defenses have been weakened. We only ask of you to do one thing before you leave, which you _will_ do since the only way for you to get home is Zed, as you may know."

Killua bit his lip. "Ah, I can stay," he said. "if that's enough. Gon needs to find his Dad and Kurapika needs to...finish his mission. I, on the other hand, am looking for something to do in my life. I...I'm looking for a purpose."

Gon stared at Killua, who was looking a bit solemn. "Y-you're not leaving me, are you?" he whimpered.

"I'll join you later," he said. "You need to look for your Dad, right?"

"Ah!" Gon snapped, at a loss for words. "If it's just for a couple of weeks, that's fine. It's not like we have a lead anyway. Besides, we're best friends! We stay together."

Killua stared back at Gon, shocked. "A-are you sure?" he asked

"More than," Gon reassured.

Killua took a deep breath then nodded. "Alright. Me and Gon can stay. But Kurapika has to go. Is that okay?"

Before the Sages said anything, the door opened and a voice rang through the room, "And here I thought the four of us would go on another adventure together."

The trio whipped around to find a man, dressed in a fancy suit, fixing his sunglasses. "_Leorio!_" they cried and ran to their friend. The Sages looked at each other, obviously perplexed by the situation.

Gon spun around and faced the Sages, a big smile on his face. "Yes! We can help! The four of us, together!"

The Sages nodded and settled it as an agreement. The team left the room and chatted out in the hall. "Where have you been, Reorio?" Killua, purposely messing Leorio's name up again.

"It's Leorio!" he snapped. He leaned back against the window and calmed down. "I was in this small village not far from here called Cowpoo. When they told me a city had been under attack and saved by an Angel and his companions, I decided to check this story out for myself. I would have never guessed it was you guys!"

Kurapika shrugged. "It was close," he muttered. "We almost lost Killua."

Gon nodded, deciding not to remember that. "Zed's amazing, isn't he? He's the one who defeated Lucian. He really is an Angel!"

"No," Killua corrected. "He's not. He may have Angel wings, but he isn't _really_ an Angel. It's a property of Amil Gaoul, his Spirit. Amil Gaoul is controller of the wind, so it's only natural for Zed to be able to ride the wind when fused with his Spirit."

"The spear is also a property of Amil Gaoul's," Kurapika added. "Even though Shard Casters are Specialists, they don't know how to use Nen yet. Zed isn't an exception. It's simple logic."

"For you," Gon muttered.

"When do you think we'll be getting our mission?" Leorio asked.

"Now," Kurapika said, pointing to an elder carrying an envelop. He walked up to them and smiled.

"Messages for Gon Freecs and Killua Zaoldyck."

Killua and Gon jumped as their whole names were said. Killua looked at everyone before taking the envelop and opening it.

"_Good day, you two,_" he read out loud. "_I hope you don't mind, but I decided I wanted to tag along, too. Sounds like fun._"

Everyone looked at each other. Who else would want to join them? Killua peered into the envelop and pulled out a card. It was the Joker. He felt a presence before him. He peered over the card, very slowly, to find a man standing at the end of the hall.

"Hi-Hisoka...?"

_**TO**_ _**BE**_ _**CONTINUED**_

…

**After Notes**

Ooooh! What is Hisoka doing in Templar? How did he get to the New World? Well, if I plan on making a sequel, we'll find out. Now, how I do the sequel depends on the greatest idea. Should I continue it under the same title, or as a new fanfiction?

Yeah, I'll probably start it as a new fanfiction, called _What Fate Is: Danger Zone_. Sounds cool, doesn't it? Yeeaaah. Sounds awesome.

Anyways, thanks for reading!

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


End file.
